Rapping With the Master
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Who says white guys can't rap? They never met Jericho if they believe that.


**A/N- Ted's back! Life is good. I wrote a story to celebrate his return. It might help if you read my previous story "And The Winner Is" to have just a little idea on this. It might help to understand. It's not totally necessary though. Since Ted returned, you guys should let me know what you think of this, and review! Please? I could possibly add a second part to this, I'm not sure though.**

**XX**

_**Rapping With the Master**_

_Your time is up, my time is now  
My name's Chris Jericho so you better bow  
They call Triple H the king of kings  
But yo, I'm the king of bling bling  
Carlito spits in the face of people who aren't cool  
If you don't know me, then your a first class fool  
Ted and Cody are the top team  
Too bad I'm the one in the girls' dream  
You hear the clock ticking, tick, tock  
With Jericho here up goes the WWE stock  
Vinnie Mac says you got no chance in hell  
People think I'm an angel from heaven who fell  
Stephanie says she's all grown up  
What's that? My face on a cup  
Randy Orton hears different voices in his head  
Girls would do anything to get in my bed  
My name's Chris Jericho  
And I'm gonna make your sexual juices flow_

"Okay, stop!" Cody stopped him before he could go any further.

"So that's not a good one?" Chris stopped his rap and looked at Cody.

"It's good, but it's not what you need."

"I thought it was great Chris."

"Ever since you returned Ted, you have done nothing but suck up to him." Cody rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Just because I like the song doesn't mean I am sucking up. Sucking seems like something you'd do." Ted gave a victory smirk at that last statement.

"Enough children. Could we focus on what's important here, me?" Chris interrupted. How dare these two disrupt him?

"Fine. Do you have any other songs...composed?" Cody used the word loosely for quite a few reasons.

"It just so happens I do." Chris switched the CD to a new song.

_What can I do to make you see  
You're not good enough to fire me  
I don't know who you think you are  
But definitely not up there with me on par  
Yeah you might be his daughter  
But I'm a ticket selling starter  
I'm better than you  
Grow up and get a clue_

You put me in these matches I don't deserve  
Hey now, it's not my fault your brothers a perv  
It's obvious how much you want me  
I'm WWE's biggest commodity

Chris stood with his arms crossed as the song ended. He was more than proud of himself with that one. Cody and Ted would surely love it.

"No. Still not what you need. It focuses too much on your hate for Steph." Cody pointed out.

"Was it that obvious it was about her?" Chris tried to make it subtle when writing it.

"It had a good beat to it Christoper."

"Why thank you Theodore. I'm glad someone has good taste." Chris shot daggers at Cody.

"We don't have all day Chris, this thing is happening tonight. Do you have anything else?" Cody was becoming annoyed. Chris waited till the last possible moment to ask for their opinions.

"I have one more song assclown. I didn't want it to come to this though. It's not very nice." Chris admitted.

"Is anything you do, say, or write ever nice?" Cody mumbled.

"Hold your ears Ted, you're too sensitive for this." Ted immediately covered his ears with his hands like a third grader would if they heard the word hell.

"Put your damn hands down." Cody said slapping at Ted's arms. He needed new friends. Badly.

"Shh, my song is coming on." Chris hushed both of them.

_Yeah he says it's his time  
His wrestling is like a harmful crime  
It'll hurt your eyes  
Everyone will break out into cries  
Pro wrestling will be gone  
Wrestler's will be auditioning for Breaking Dawn  
It'll be all his fault  
Chain gang soldiers; no longer a cult  
They'll be asking, hey where's Chris  
Enter sadness exit bliss  
You'll be begging for me to be champ again  
Take you to a world where you've never been  
Don't mistaken me for Jesus  
I'm way too prestigious  
I'm better than him  
I'm just going out on a limb  
What's that? I shot a baby fawn?  
Hell no, that' just John_

"That was amazing Chris."

"It...it actually was." Cody agreed for once.

"You think I'll win?" Chris asked hopefully.

"No doubt." Ted assured him.

"Good. That talent show is mine this year."

First place, here here comes.


End file.
